


【光初代】我和我的他的激烈辩论

by Shuheng



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuheng/pseuds/Shuheng
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 25





	【光初代】我和我的他的激烈辩论

大门的突兀打开伴随着刺眼光芒照射进来，其实“刺眼”只是我作为人类时会下意识使用的感觉用词，现在我对“光”的感受力已经趋近于零。几乎没有人能与我同此凉热，“光芒”对我来说只是一团流动着的虚无。

我很不情愿地从长椅上站起来，脊背上长着的四双翅膀像蜘蛛节肢一样扭曲地伸展着。我并不觉得自己丑陋，也没有太多自我厌恶的情绪。在我意识到我还保留着理性的时候，就已经足够让我欢欣了。

理所当然地，前来探望我的是我唯一的客人或者说——所有者，爱梅特赛尔克。我闻到海水的味道，那种带着海藻腥咸与泥沙浑浊的气息，倒是让我颇觉怀念。爱梅特赛尔克伸了个懒腰，还是用那种打工十年未能积攒下半点积蓄的倦怠样子走近我。

“哦？你今天醒着啊。”他挑起嘴角，极尽参观珍稀物种的蔑视，“真贪心啊，那样存储丰沛的暗之水晶就已经用完了吗。”

他坐到了我先前盘踞的长椅上，舒舒服服地窝进去，还不忘做作地交叠翘起他皇家贵族的腿。如他所说，我有太久没吸取暗之水晶来抵御体内的光之力，我感觉好寒冷，冷得我连呼吸都十分阻塞。我的心脏化作坚固的以太结晶，没有任何血液可供停止跳动的它传输到四肢百骸。我的心早已死去。

我的死亡是爱梅特赛尔克最爱观赏的杰作，我这么猜测。他把受到光之力侵蚀的我带到位于黑风海中的这座城市里，像豢养某种宠物一样，偶尔的拜访是为了给我增添食料——高纯度的暗之水晶，用以中和我躯体中时时刻刻澎湃着的光之力。爱梅特赛尔克料定我不会离开，因为在他之外，没有任何人能提供足量的暗之力抚慰我，我的本能压倒理性，理性便只剩下叹息的余地。除了让人厌恶的说话方式外，他对我竟也算得上彬彬有礼，既不像真正的恶趣味监禁那般给我套上锁链，也不用尖酸刻薄的话语鞭笞我，嘲笑我，以发泄他心底从不诉诸于口的积怨。

他肯定比我更可怜啊，一旦想到这点，我根本就不会真正恨他。爱梅特赛尔克大概是不屑于同我这种残次造物置气，就算对我施加什么扭曲邪恶的酷刑，也只是白费力气，他大多数时间都只是来这边休息，我就勉为其难挪出位置，在一旁继续发呆。

在这种相处模式下，我几乎不跟他说话。爱梅特赛尔克知道我没有因为成为灵光卫而变成傻瓜，所以他也还是会跟我对话的。有时候我觉得他就是需要个游离在当今世界之外的智慧生物倒垃圾而已，我既容纳了所有的光之力，又还勉强保存作为人类的意识，这种程度足以让爱梅特赛尔克对我多看两眼。

我在旁边百无聊赖地站着，因为从胸膛散发的寒冷而寸步难行。或许到某种程度我就会失去意识，彻底变成冷冰冰的石膏雕像。啊，如果爱梅特赛尔克心血来潮，会不会给我画幅肖像？

由于我的思维漫无边际地在这位于市中心的高塔内翻飞，显得我很呆滞。我是个扮演灵光卫很尽职尽责的演员，尽管我就是。

好漫长啊，爱梅特赛尔克也受不了这种漫长时光了吧，他又开口说话了：“你应该……还记得这座城市的名字，我对你介绍过的吧。”

他用的肯定句。这下我不好装聋作哑，我微微点头，结晶化的头发拂过我还算柔软的脸颊，难得的有些刺痛感。

接下来他又想说什么，但是放弃了。我看不透爱梅特赛尔克的表情，他要么嘲笑我，要么云淡风轻，感觉上我更像他养来玩弄的宠物了。爱梅特赛尔克朝我伸出手，我不明白他的用意，但他毫不遮掩散发出的无影气息让我难以自抑地接近他，我迅速地握住了他的手。

这有点像训狗，可我却没什么耻辱感。我既不会快乐，也无法感到伤心，既然悲欢与我都不相关，其余的情感一并丧失也没什么好奇怪的。因为心脏已经死去，它们想必也被封存在那块巴掌大的结晶中了。

爱梅特赛尔克握着我的手，稍微使劲，把我拖拽到他身上，我舒服地发出咕噜噜的声音。他本人就是一块巨大的暗之水晶，于我而言就是冰天雪地中熊熊燃烧的篝火，哪怕说起“暗”来让人避之不及，可我现在却满脑子只想追逐这种暗潮汹涌。

我把脸凑近他，爱梅特赛尔克却把手指按在我嘴唇上。我感到难言的饥饿，这样的痛楚是一阵接一阵的，他为什么这么久才回来？他知不知道……我等了他很久？我在这样冰冷的地方等待他，像等一支射出去不会调转的箭矢，我看不见光，四周都是灰蒙蒙，这样一片无光之海……他就把我这样留在这里……我又饿又冷，我还以为哪怕黑风海倒灌于大地，世界整个儿地淹没在同我一般寒冷的水里，爱梅特赛尔克也不懂得来看看我。

这种痛楚让我不管不顾，我张嘴含住他的手指，我记得上回有心思照镜子时我的舌头是紫色的，尖端变得又细又长，爱梅特赛尔克会不会觉得奇怪？然而他还是面无表情，好整以暇，半点没有嫌恶，这让我稍微平静了。他想玩我的舌头，那我就大方给他玩，爱梅特赛尔克用中指和食指夹住我细长的舌头，指腹轻轻摩挲有些角质化的舌苔，他的手指多么火热，我就知道我现在多么冰冷。

我觉得这样挺不错，我非常宽容地舔舐着他的手指，贪婪地汲取着爱梅特赛尔克毫不介意流溢的暗之力。我的眼睛片刻不移地盯着他，我很少跟他这么近距离接触，虽然爱梅特赛尔克常常来看望我，可他实际上不爱触碰我，仿佛我带着什么让他变笨的传染病。我在看他时，他也在看我，在他眼里我仿佛长得很扭曲，可我仔细观察时，却同我记忆中的样貌没什么区别。爱梅特赛尔克平常看我的时候都看到的是什么人呢？

“真可怜啊，你这家伙。”尽管嘴上说着这种类似同情的话，可我知道爱梅特赛尔克又在嘲笑我了，“但你却有一群又凶又笨的朋友，本以为失去了你，他们至少会消停一段时间，躲在哪个角落哭哭啼啼，结果却比以往更有干劲地想颠覆我的计划。无聊，蝼蚁觉得蚁窝能当水堤来防洪。”

也不知道这算对我太过高看，还是他对拂晓贤人们过分贬低，我低声说道：“你真自以为是。”

他眼里闪过愕然，大概因为我很久没跟他说过话了。他知道我保有理性和实实在在确认我有，这是两码事。他大概也想把我当做纯粹的可悲怪物，只能依靠他给的些许暗之力维持片刻清醒，不过如今看来，爱梅特赛尔克终究是矛盾的。

这当然是建立在他掌控全局的基础上。那种变容只有短暂一瞬，而后他笑起来。爱梅特赛尔克把手指收回去，另只手划过我的腰侧，我很难不去在意，因为那是种过分鲜明的温暖触感，我只想追逐着这种安定感，哪怕我开始有点恨他。

“显然，这是事实，我不会否认。你的漂亮话每一句都灰飞烟灭，什么阻止我，还有什么拯救谁……自以为是的家伙可不是我。我没有那种必定成功的自满，我只是……”爱梅特赛尔克冷笑着抚摸我，用一种给宠物施舍宠爱的方式，“见证过太多的失败和痛苦，仅此而已。”

他轻飘飘的话语让我很不好过，他好像恨我。我很难描述内心翻腾的怪异感觉，只好从简单的恨与不恨来分辨。他看起来想离开这里了，而且不再给我暗之水晶。他不想再让我用清醒眼神盯着他看，那便是恨我了。

不能让他离开，至少在最后时刻，我也要……我突然这么想。我也要待在他身边，我想待在他身边。

破天荒地，我主动拍开他的手。我抓着爱梅特赛尔克的衣服，用我冰冷坚硬的手掌将他推倒在长椅上。他没有反抗，只是打量我，带着点嘲弄。

爱梅特赛尔克的眼神好像在说，看吧，你现在理性不能控制渴求，你很想汲取暗之力让自己好过一点，就像只有本能的低等动物。我不在乎，我什么都不在乎。说真的，有欲望不是什么叫人羞愧的事，至少我毫不虚伪。

可能我凶恶的动作看起来就像要吃了他，爱梅特赛尔克伸出手掌按住我的额头，或许想打个响指把我轰成一堆小小烟灰，我学乖了，放弃张牙舞爪地缠住他，转而开始撕扯他的衣物。我的指甲很长，与其说是指甲，不如说它们是十个小小的淡金色结晶块，这让我轻易地毁掉爱梅特赛尔克层层叠叠的衣服，我的手掌仅仅是刚接触到他裸露的皮肤，就舒服得让我发出畅快低叫。

我很迫不及待地埋头用舌头舔他，被我摁倒的爱梅特赛尔克在我眼中就像巨型暗之水晶，我饿坏了。我咬住他的喉结，尖利牙齿死死地衔住这块皮肉，口腔尽情地吸吮着暗之力。爱梅特赛尔克发出低沉闷哼，他斜斜瞥我一眼，手指不知道什么时候摸到我翅膀与脊背相连的骨肉，我放开了他的喉咙，满足地在他耳边大声呻吟。

我不想这么快吃他了。我的身体变得暖融融的，从他的手指与我的皮肤接触开始，寒冰似乎终于消融了些许。我伸出手臂把他圈在怀里，埋头去亲吻他的嘴唇。我不确定这能否叫“亲吻”，我暴戾地撑开他的嘴，让我冰冷的舌头滑进去，我的牙齿磕碰到他的，这让我感到细微闷痛。我对他的舌头纠缠不休，我从这样的接触中吸取的暗之力比以往还要快捷高效，我不知疲惫地吻他，哪怕他的手使劲推我，我也纹丝不动。

爱梅特赛尔克还有别的打算，他的手从抚慰我的翅膀转变为接触我的阴茎。除了我的头发外，我身体的其他部位都缺少毛发覆盖，光之力使我身体内的以太流转停滞了，细胞代谢自然随之消失，毛发脱落后我的下体也光溜溜的。我的阴茎直到大腿根部都覆盖着薄薄鳞片，或许是因为来源不同的光之力对我侵蚀程度不同的结果。他的手好温暖啊……爱梅特赛尔克娴熟温柔地握着我的阴茎，大拇指顺着翻起的鳞片缓慢挤压，他的手指细长而有力，捏住我的龟头时让我感觉疼痛，但我勃起了。我不知道是因为怪异的痛楚和舒服让我勃起，还是说单单是爱梅特赛尔克这么摸我便让我兴奋了，当他的手指环成一圈替我手淫的时候，我觉得原因如何也不算重要。

看起来他的决定是正确的的，我终于舍得放开他的嘴唇，不再用犬齿刮擦爱梅特赛尔克的舌面。我半眯起眼睛看着他，才注意到他的嘴唇都被我咬破流血。这并非什么缓兵之计，爱梅特赛尔克的手没有离我的阴茎而去，他好像很熟悉我的身体，知道怎么来会让我更无法自拔，像现在这样用指甲抠挖我的尿道，以及紧贴掌心软肉套弄我的阴茎根部，我都会越发反应激烈。

看着爱梅特赛尔克凝视我的眼神，我忽然觉得这是他另一种嘲笑我的方式。我对他把我当傻瓜看待已经司空见惯，任谁遇到想法拗不过的家伙都得骂一句白痴。我们可以互相理解，但绝对没法认可彼此。他从掌控我的这一行为中获得捉弄我的愉快，难道不是吗？

所以即便我被他爽得惊人的手淫技巧撸得快射了，依然喘着气用破锣嗓子要求道：“我想跟你一起来。”

他挑起半边眉毛，轻蔑的疑问之意不言而喻。爱梅特赛尔克不会以为我任由他摆布吧？我先前说了，我半点也不恨他，即使他恨我，我也不会怪他。我其实……

总而言之，我不管不顾地伸出手，从爱梅特赛尔克被我破坏得不像样的衣物中摸索到了他的阴茎。这简直烫得像个火炉，我着迷地用手掌包裹住他，感觉到爱梅特赛尔克瞬间的扭动。我和他长腿相缠，这让我轻易地沉下腰去戳弄他的阴茎，我感受到爱梅特赛尔克想要放开他替我撸动的手，这怎么可以？我抓住他的手腕，强迫他半包裹住我俩贴在一块儿的性器，并且我覆盖住他的手背，顺从快感地抚慰起来。

我重压在他身上，埋头舔弄他的耳廓。爱梅特赛尔克身上有种露水的气味，他会喜欢在黑夜中伫立，直至日光初照才冷笑着退回暗影中吗？我灵敏的嗅觉为我带来更多有关于爱梅特赛尔克的故事，我甚至闻到些熟悉的香辛料气味，这让我的胸中突如其来传来巨大的痛苦。那是中庸工艺馆栽种的植株，我为它们改良了土壤，用原初世界的栽培技术。陌生脸庞组成的人流朝我欢笑，却成了遥不可及的梦。

多么……遥不可及的梦啊。

我的眼泪滴落在爱梅特赛尔克侧脸，他怔住了，而后想推开我：“够了，我懒得继续胡闹下去。”

我想恨他了，却恨不起来。我说过，我也觉得他很可怜的。

“不要，”我埋头在他的颈侧，轻声说道，“你休想离开我身边。” 

于是我扒开他的手，跪坐在他身上直起腰来。我颤抖着把手掌覆在他胸前，缓慢又力道极重地沿着滚烫柔软的皮肤往下滑，我甚至摸到他腹股沟的血管，我意识到这个身体在对我敞开时是多么脆弱。我抵抗不了他完美强大的灵魂，但我却得到掌控他身体的许可。

爱梅特赛尔克没有流露丝毫情绪，他只是看着我，无论我对他做什么。我恨他，我心想。但我又非常非常地……爱他。我爱他。这份爱就像覆盖这个星球的光之泛滥，狂烈汹涌，摧枯拉朽，甚至把微末恨意也遮掩过去。我是实实在在爱他的，即使到了如此地步，我的灵魂不会背叛我的心，哪怕它已死去。哪怕我也死去，我仍然是爱他的。我爱他，我非常爱他。

“对不起，”我向外分开他的双腿，扶着阴茎顶着他的后庭，“***。”

我好像说出了一个怪异的名字，但我却毫无印象，我甚至不记得我说了什么。爱梅特赛尔克却剧烈地颤抖起来，他看起来要起身把我暴打一顿，但我没给他这个机会，我插入了他。我带着鳞片的阴茎直接又粗暴地捅入爱梅特赛尔克不够柔软的后穴，这让我和他都哀嚎起来。

然而我是绝不会放过他的，即便他不够欢迎我，我也要操他。我把他拽起来，空出一条手臂把爱梅特赛尔克揽在怀中，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎，坚持不懈地想深深埋入他更火热更力量充沛的地方。

爱梅特赛尔克的痛呼听起来惨烈极了，他冲我吼道：“你这个蠢货！”

我不否认，但不表示我一直安于现状。他与我胸腹相贴，他被我俩一起撸到勃起的阴茎挺立在我与他之间，在我确认他没有逃离打算之后，我才放松了对他的禁锢，用拥抱他的手来替他继续手淫。我不确定我能不能让他爽到，我只是照着他对我做的那样服务他，但爱梅特赛尔克的抽气声平复很多，取而代之的是响自喉咙的哽咽。我上下套弄着他的阴茎，还向前挺动用腰腹摩擦，我又没想把他搞坏，只要他不再用那种眼神看我，那我会让他和我都很好过。

那种说不上爱或恨的眼神，他看着我，笑得有如鬼哭，总让我觉得他有点难过。不要难过啊，我心说，你明明知道我不情愿看你伤心的。

他靠在我耳侧小声呻吟，喘息热热地扑在我脸颊。我很享受这种感觉。爱梅特赛尔克紧吸着我的肠道随着他性器的欢愉而渐渐留出宽泛间隙，我一边替他手淫，一边将我自己的阴茎往更深处推挤而去，我都分不清他的声音是痛还是爽了。我的鳞片刮擦着他的肉壁，这让我有种奇异的感觉。在我有限的性经验里，完全没体会过这种每挺动一下都快乐得脚趾蜷缩的紧窒感，我阴茎上遍布的每块鳞片都随着我操他的动作展开又闭合，爱梅特赛尔克在我的抽插间叫得嗓子都快冒烟。

“该死，该死的……”爱梅特赛尔克低声咒骂，我有些意外，他很少有什么粗暴言辞。

“可是我好舒服啊，”我说，并且箍住他的腰把他整个人往我阴茎上按，“你就留下来陪我更久一些吧。”

“蠢材，把你那来自妖灵族的脑子收好……”爱梅特赛尔克伸手掐着我的脸，“再给我往里面进去一点啊。”

被教训了，却是有益经验。我放开他快要绝顶的阴茎，双手扶着他的腰调整着方位向更里面顶，被套弄到得戛然而止的爱梅特赛尔克又把我骂了一通。我完全没闲工夫理会他，我甚至胆大包天扭住他想自己解决的双手，让他的阴茎就这么晾在那里。比起沉迷于自我抚慰，还是全身心感受我比较好吧。

在出入顺畅后我就杂乱无章地开始操他，我较为膨出的龟头在爱梅特赛尔克肠道的挤压中传递给混乱大脑最直接的快感，他的臀肉抵着我的耻骨，我向上挺动时刻意去撞击他，想必这个懒洋洋无影白皙的臀部皮肤正在奔向红肿边缘。爱梅特赛尔克的呻吟对我来说很受用，他低哑的喘息和随着我的操弄而溢出的叫声让我更硬了，毕竟他平常都用这种声音揶揄我而已。

不知道什么时候他把我吞得更紧，因为我充沛的光之力让我无需担忧能量耗损，而爱梅特赛尔克体内充溢的暗之力又让我精神百倍。我从冰天雪地里牵着他的衣角溜出来，这明媚春光让我根本不知疲倦。我开始换着轻重节奏操他，速度也显然地缓和下来，爱梅特赛尔克却叫得更动听了。

他大概有点忍不了被我捉弄，爱梅特赛尔克咬了我肩膀一口，我虽然感觉不到疼痛，但也有种诡异又得意的感觉。他歪头森然说道：“你玩够了吧……”

“我没有在玩。”我说，又用空闲的手捏了捏他的屁股，“怎么让无影高潮，我没有这种经验，完全不知道呢。”

也许他之后会杀掉我，不过也无所谓了。我抵着他的敏感点碾压，之后随心所欲地顶弄，感觉他快去的时候又歇下来对他问这问那，他骂我白痴，我就用他曾经对我说过的话回敬他：反正只要是我的话，无论问什么你都会回答的。

爱梅特赛尔克不知道什么时候被我插射了，因为我身体大部分表皮都结晶化，那种黏糊糊的液体流下我腹股沟的时候我才察觉到的。怪不得他有时候闷声不响，看来并不是懒得理我。他的阴茎一抽一抽的，看起来十分可怜，但我却还游刃有余。我其实没有更多快感了，让我操他这么久的兴奋根源是爱梅特赛尔克的暗之力，我很荒诞地想，如果他还允许我持续下去的话，总有一天把充塞我体内的光之力尽数中和掉也说不定。

但这不过是童话故事般的妄想，变成石头的死去心脏该怎么再为谁而柔软跳动？

我忽然兴味索然，决心结束了。我今天吃得很饱，哪怕爱梅特赛尔克一年不再回来或许我也不会饿。我反正也无法离开啊，我怎么能把悲伤带给那些曾经叫我英雄的人……

把悲伤留给爱梅特赛尔克一个人就可以了吗？这种自私想法让我在自我反问时很难作答。他看到我，就会翻涌起负面情绪，他那双眼睛，总觉得还能凝视到别的什么东西，让爱梅特赛尔克不惜穿越成千上万年也要永远看着。

我这么想着的时候就感到困倦了，突兀地将精液射在爱梅特赛尔克体内。我也不知道我射出的精液会不会带有什么七七八八的光之力，从而让他感觉很不好过，我茫然地持续了大约一分钟，这才黏糊糊地靠在爱梅特赛尔克身上。我的四双翅膀垂下来，像幕帘般遮住我跟他，我不知道爱梅特赛尔克什么时候又会离开，但我已经没去在意了。我好像一早就做足了准备，某天就永远也看不到他，这让我什么也不想说。

出乎意料，爱梅特赛尔克抬起手，轻轻地抚摸我的脸。

“留下来吧。”他这么说。

-完-


End file.
